Echo Logs
by SirRegiVonDubstep
Summary: first one derped up :p ( rating T for swearing)
1. Chapter 1

_Echo log 1:_

"VOLTAGE don't eat that we need it for something that I think" said one voice "NO I'm hungry Hellfire what else am I meant to eat" replied the other one named

voltage "fine just let me get this log done then we can go kill skags" ordered Hellfire "YAY" "shut up, hello people of the echonet it is hellfire and voltage again

with another log about stuff prepare for lies" said Hellfire "MY TURN ok so we're still looking for our sister and dad and we found some wanted posters of them ill

read them out n a condescending voice *clears throat* Krieg AKA Dad wanted for escaping Hyperion and slaughtering scientists, Tiny Tina AKA little sis wanted

for EXPLODING HYPERION PERSONNEL " Stated voltage.


	2. CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2 (VENELOPE VON SCHWEETS DON'T YOU DARE EAT MY MnM'S)

_Echo Log 2_

"OW Sh**" Voltage yelled as gunfire shot through him "Still, got to love invincibility" replied Hellfire smugly "GODDAMN YOU NINJA GUY AND REDHEAD TEEN wait I know the redhead HI GAIGE" Shouted Voltage "OH HELL NO, NOT YOU" Gaige shouted back " Who is this person/he is really getting on my nerves/so SHUT UP DUMBASS" said Zer0 "HI THERE DO YOU KNOW KRIEG" asked Voltage "yeah, why" replied Gaige "He's our dad" said Hellfire "well then come on" said Zer0

TO BE CONTINUED (I think) I will tell you what they look and stuff like their skill trees another time

Co-Author: boomofdoom9000


	3. Backstory

**This is explaining Voltage's back-story**: When Voltage was ten he was an orphan on Eden-5 and also ate the first deathtrap blueprints. Eight years later voltage was taken by Hyperion thinking he helped Gaige escape and was experimented on until he admitted that he helped but never said where she was heading. After five months he escaped with hellfire and Krieg and headed out to the highlands where Voltage and Hellfire were found by brick and taken into the slabs bandit clan.

**Hellfire version**: basically the same thing without the blueprints because well they're brothers and Krieg is their adoptive Dad.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey you remember when we replaced Gaige's arm with a toaster" asked Voltage "yeah I remember that madness" replied Hellfire *both look at screen*"we are going to tell you so sit back, relax, and don't Shit yourself laughing.

"YOU MOTHERF**KERS I'LL KILL YOU" shouted Gaige " AH RUNRUNRUNRUN" yelled Voltage "YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE" replied Hellfire as him and Voltage sprinted off to the fast travel station. "Gaige why don't you summon deathtrap" questioned Zer0 "because they welded a toaster to my arm" replied Gaige

**MEANWHILE WITH VOLTAGE AND HELLFIRE**

"ah home, sweet bandit camp, now where is my Derek" asked Voltage "over there" replied Hellfire as Voltage walked over to his little warrior(the actual warrior) called Derek and fed him dukinos mum "hey king" said Voltage's right hand bandit named Scattershot "hey scattershot you seen any of the vault hunters" questioned "nope you seen Henbob" replied Scattershot" yep ove-FU** THAT HURT,OH GOD" Voltage shouted as he went into rampage "I AM GOING TO EAT YOUR SPLEEN AND PULL YOUR EYES OUT WITH A RUSTY SALAD FORK" as the other vault hunters charged in guns blazing " ATTACK!" Axton shouted as he and the rest charged while voltage ran to meet them with a bass (instrument) scraping across the ground creating sparks as he summoned two black and blue speakers and started strumming as Hellfire shouted for the bandits to get down as voltage threw away the bass and just started burping dubstep (Nero Doomsday) at the vault hunters.

**TO MAYA AND KRIEG AS THEY'RE THE ONLY ONES NOT THERE**

"What do you thinks happening there, I wonder if they're ok?"

"**THE SPLEEN PANCAKES RUN TO THE ASS PIZZA FACTORY"**

"What!?"

"**NIPPLE SALADS"**

"Why is the person I love a psycho"

"**FATE" **

"Whatever it is it's a b***h"

**BACK TO THE CHAOS WITH THE OTHER VAULT HUNTERS**

Charred, corroded, electrocuted and just bullet Swiss cheese corpses and abandoned guns lied on the battlefield or what was left of it as the vault hunters stood off against Voltage, Hellfire, Derek, Scattershot and Henbob as they charged each other one by one with guns, swords, a bass and Derek's teeth but then ….

**CLIFFHANGER MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA? Anyway constructive criticism/whines/death threats in the reviews and also see if you can figure out who Maya and Krieg are talking about **


End file.
